Brave Frontier: Life of Summoners
by Varon1999
Summary: Hi my name is Varon, this is the first time i post a Fanfiction...and i make about Brave frontier If anyone play that game...here is my ID: 8768783327
1. Chapter 1

Loading story...

Chapter 1: Choosing a Summoner

-6/12/2013-

-Grand Gaia, Lucius's room-

Lucius was working on his files: Oh my god...The Fallen Gods are upon us again...

Tilith suddenly barge in: LUCIUS-SAMA WE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM!

Lucius surprised: what?

Tilith breath-taking: We...run...out of bread...

Lucius throw a cup at her head furiously: Jeebus! Instead of buying new bread, Fallen Gods are upon us again! We need a new Summoner! And you are worried about food! *snap finger and teleport Tilith to Real world* Go find him now,His name is Varon!

-Real World-

-Varon's house-

Varon are taking shower: So boring...nothing to do...Go to school,get home, take a shower, do homework, play League of Legend...and sleep then cycle again...i wish i have a better life...

Varon's mom: Varon! Can you buy some tomatoes for me?

Varon: Yes mom! *change clothes and went outside buying tomatoes*

While Varon running during the raining to buy tomatoes for his mom, he saw a girl has same age as him running across the street and a car was about to hit her, Varon dropped all his stuff, pushed her on the sidewalk and jump on her sidewalk too

Varon get up: hey...are you okay? You should have not walking like this without raincoat...here i still have back up one...*put raincoat on the girl*

Tilith: thank you...but...may i ask your name...handsome lad...

Varon blushed: i...i...my name is Varon...

Tilith surprised as she heard the name Varon: oh...so...you are Varon...COME WITH ME!

Tilith snapped finger and teleport Varon to Lucius's room

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pissing off Lucius

-Focusing: Varon-

-Location: Lucius's room-

Varon waking up and looking around: ow...Where am i?...am i dead?

Lucius appeared on the chair: Summoner...Varon...

Varon surprised and Lucius continued: Grand Gaia...is in danger...we need you...

Varon frightened: are...you Alien? Your face are white...are you a monster?...g-g-get off me!

Lucius yelled and throw a cup at Varon: SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

Varon cried a little: yeah...

Lucius grab a tea cup and drinking it while telling Varon story: Grand Gaia...a world was created by Maxwell...but she become corrupted and want to destroy-

Varon interrupt: wait wait what? You said Maxwell is a god and created this Grand Baya stupid thing and trying to destroy this? This is freaking nonsense I MA OUTTA HERE!

Lucius angry and throw a chair at Varon but he dodged it: SILENT FOOL! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF! GET OUTTA HERE AND SAVE THE WORLD BAKA! *raged quit and teleported Varon to an empty field*

-Varon become unconscious after land on unknown field-

-5 hours later-

Strange girl: hey...Varon...wake up...Wake up!...WAKE UP BAKA!

Varon immediately wake up and gave that girl a kick on her head: w-w-who are you? Thief? Counterfeiter? Murderer? Monster? Stranger? Killer?...*notice a familiar face* or something else that i saved...

Tilith cried: WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARSH? *cried out loud*

Varon scared and don't know what to do and keep mumbling: i-i-i-i am...sorry o-o-o-okay? So..stop crying!

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Loading Chapter 3...

Chapter 3: How a Summoner summons units

-Varon's location-

-At empty field-

**Tilith:** *_rubbing her cheek*_ It still hurts...

**Varon:** I-I don't know... I said I'm sorry...!

**Tilith: **...  
><em><br>*suddenly looks behind Varon, frightened* _Oh, no... we've got monsters incoming! Quick, summon your units!

**Varon:** *_turns around and sees an assortment of enemies*_ ...W-wait a minute... How exactly do I do that?

**Tilith:** *_smack Varon on his head*_ JUST FOCUS!

**Varon:** *_mumbling*_ Okay... _Aribamata!_

_*a flock of birds fly out from under Varon's hat*_

**Tilith:** *_facepalm*_ What are you, a stage magician? TRY AGAIN!

**Varon:** *_confused*_ No, that's not it...  
>...Got it! <em>Araba!<em>  
><em><br>*a bunch of flowers appear from his hat*_

**Tilith:** *_throws her hairpin away*_ I give up..._*sits somewhere else, watching Varon failing*_

-30 mins later-

**Monsters:** *_simply watching Varon's failed attempts– the ones that are able to do so are laughing*_

**Varon:**_*panicked* _...Uh... A-Arise, my units...?!

*Shida, Vargas and Lancia appear in front of him in a flash of light*

**Varon:** *_stares for a moment, then realizes*_ ...Yes! It worked! Uh... Black hair! Red hair! And... Chef! Attack!

**Shida:** ...Lucius almighty, that was lame... It's Shida, okay?

**Vargas:** *_sigh*_ This guy really needs some help...

**Lancia:** *_facepalm*_ "Chef"? You'd think someone would know the name of _the greatest chef in Grand Gaia._

**Tilith:** What have I gotten myself into...

_(After managing to defeat all the surprised monsters)_

**Varon:** *_collapsed*_ Are... we done...?

**Tilith:** *_smirk*_ This guy... I don't think he's world-saving material by any means, but he did manage to fight off those enemies. He might have a chance...*_turns to the others* _Let's bring him back, guys.

**Varon's units:** Yes ma'am

-End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth**

10:30 AM

Grand Gaia, The Village of Venturer

Tilith's house

*_After carrying Varon to the bed*_

**Vargas:** Jesus how heavy is he? *_sit down and grab a cup while watching Varon sleeping on the bed*_

**Shida take a deep breath:**Following my...calculation...he is 130 lb *_went to restroom*_

**Varon's units shocked as they stared at Varon's body:****THAT FREAKING SMALL CAT IS 130 LB?**

**Lancia prepare her pan: **That cat is really delicious...130 Lb equal 3 Curry Stew...

**Tilith smack Lancia: **Don't you dare cook him...He may be helpful to save the world...Or something else...*_keep staring at Varon*_

**All Varon's units stare at Tilith with suspicious eye: **Maybe we should leave you and Varon here...*_Teleport themself back to their home*_

**Tilith paced out:** Eh?

-**Next day-**

Varon opened his eye as the sun shine on his face, he get up with his sleepy face and walk inside the bathroom, he brushed his teeth for 5 mins, then he walk out and saw Tilith reading newspaper, Varon greeted Tilith and make some coffee plus breakfast, he grew his tail to grab spoon and eating cereal...After that he clean up and ask Tilith what time is it...

**Varon still sleepy: **Tilith...What time is it?...*_Yawning*_

**Tilith sipping coffee: **It's 10 AM in Grand Gaia...

**Varon yawning: **Grand Gaia...*sleep a moment then yell* **GRAND GAIA? WHERE DA HELL ARE WE?**

**Tilith:** Like i said...we are in Grand Gaia...where the Fallen God Maxwell rules here...

**Varon grab Tilith's shirt and lift it up: **Explain...NOW!

-**After 30 mins of explaining-**

**Varon:** Ooohhhhh... so we have to defeat that thing so-called Maxwell? To restore the balance...*_Think again* _It sound just like that Creepy-stuff-thrower-dude...named...Lucian or something...

**Tilith stare at Varon furiously: **This guy...need a brutal punishment...the most dumbest person...Don't tell me that you are mentioning Lucius...

**Varon surprised as he thumps up: **Yes! That annoying guy...He keep mentioning about me saving the world...but i just keep denying...and i pissed him off...that's why i ended up on the empty field...

**Tilith become furious: Varon what did you do?**

**Varon frightened as Tilith come too close to him with furious eye: **Erm...i throw an explosive at his face...and he sent me down here...

**Tilith facepalm as she slapped Varon then mumbling something: **This idiot...need something...and it's called...mental medicine...

**Varon: **So...what do you want me to do?

**Tilith sit down calmly: **We need you...As you can see...The world is being corrupted by Maxwell...if we don't do something...it will effect your world too...

**Varon become shaking: **What do you mean by that?...What will happen to my world?

**Tilith continued: Your world is connected to mine...if something happen to my world...you shall be the same too...Maxwell want to eliminate Grand Gaia...that's mean destroy your world too...there will be bloody wars...death and ruin**

**Varon shocked as he heard what Tilith said and cried: **So...what should i do...

**Tilith: One simple thing...Eliminate Maxwell before it happen...**

**-End Chapter 4-**


End file.
